familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of common Chinese surnames
These are lists of the most common Chinese surnames in mainland China (People's Republic of China), Taiwan (Republic of China), and the Chinese diaspora overseas as provided by authoritative government or academic sources. Chinese names also form the basis for many common Vietnamese, Korean, and Japanese surnames in both translation and transliteration into those languages. The conception of China as consisting of the "old 100 families" ( ) is an ancient and traditional one, the most notable tally being the Song-era Hundred Family Surnames ( ). Even today, the number of surnames in China is a little over 4,000,Xinhua Net. "我国汉族公民最长姓名达15字 公安部：起名不规范会有不便 Country's Han Citizens' Longest Name Reaches 15 [[Chinese characters|Characters]]". 12 Dec 2007. Accessed 16 Mar 2012. while the year 2000 US census found the number of American surnames held by at least 100 people to be more than 150,000United States Census Bureau. "Genealogy Data: Frequently Occurring Surnames from Census 2000 ". 27 Sept 2011. Accessed 29 Mar 2012. and more than 6.2 million surnames altogether.Word, David L. & al. "Demographic Aspects of Surnames from Census 2000 ". 26 Jun 2001. Accessed 3 Feb 2012. The Chinese expression "Three Zhang (or/and) Four Li" ( |t= |p=Zhāng Sān Lǐ Sì}}) is used to mean "anyone" or "everyone",Prest, Kevin. "X三Y四: Similar Chinese Idioms (Chengyu) ". 4 Mar 2011. Accessed 5 Apr 2012. but the most common surnames are currently Wang in mainland China and Chen in Taiwan. A commonly cited factoid from the 1990 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records estimated that Zhang was the most common surname in the world,McFarlan, Donald. 1990 Guinness Book of World Records. Sterling Pub. Co., 2001. . but no comprehensive information from China was available at the time and more recent editions have not repeated the claim. However, Zhang Wei ( ) is the most common full name in mainland China.Beijing News. "一个“张伟”找到29万人 　Name 'Zhang Wei' Covers 290,000 People". 26 Jul 2007. Accessed 16 Mar 2012. Mainland China, Hong Kong, Macau, and Taiwan This list of the 100 most common Chinese surnames derives from comprehensive surveys from 2007 and 1982. The first is derived from a report on the household registrations released by the Chinese Ministry of Public Security on April 24, 2007."公安部统计：'王'成中国第一大姓 有9288万人 Security Bureau Statistics: 'Wang' Found China's #1 'Big Family', Includes 92.88m People." 24 Apr 2007. Accessed 27 Mar 2012. The second is derived from the 1982 Chinese census whose zero hour was 00:00 on 1 July 1982. Although no list of surnames was published with the initial summaries, the State Post Bureau subsequently used the census data to release a series of commemorative stamps in honor of the then-most-common surnames in 2004.People's Daily Online. "China issues first set of stamps of Chinese family names ". 19 Nov 2004. Accessed 28 Mar 2012.挑灯看剑 踏雪寻梅. "新'百家姓'图腾，快来看看您的尊姓啥模样 [The New Hundred Family Surnames's Totems: Quick, Come Look at Your Honorable Surname's Picture]". 12 Dec 2011. Accessed 28 Mar 2012. Previous partial surveys proved less accurate, as many surnames are clustered regionally. The summary of the 2007 survey revealed China had approximately 92,881,000 Wangs (7.25% of the general population), 92,074,000 Lis (7.19%), and 87,502,000 Zhangs (6.83%). These top three surnames alone accounted for more people than Indonesia, the fourth most populous country in the world.Badan Pusat Statistik. "Population of Indonesia by Province 1971, 1980, 1990, 1995 , 2000 and 2010 ". 2009. Accessed 29 Mar 2012. Detailed numbers for the other surnames were not released, but it was noted that seven others Liu, Chen, Yang, Huang, Zhao, Wu, and Zhou were each shared by more than 20 million Chinese and twelve more Xu, Sun, Ma, Zhu, Hu, Guo, He, Gao, Lin, Luo, Zheng, and Liang were each shared by more than 10 million. All together, the top hundred surnames accounted for 84.77% of China's population. By way of comparison, the 2000 census found the most common surname in the United States Smith had fewer than 2.4 million occurrences and made up only 0.84% of the general population. The top 100 surnames accounted for only 16.4% of the US population, and reaching 89.8% of the US population required more than 150,000 surnames. ;Notes ;Other surveys :* 2006 multi-year survey and study conducted by Yuan Yida, a researcher at the Chinese Academy of Sciences's Institute of Genetics and Developmental Biology, using a sample size of 296 million spread across 1,110 counties and cities and recording around 4,100 surnames.The results of this survey were previously published at the National Citizen Identity Information Center's website at . However, the link is now dead. :* 1990: Ji Yuwen Publishing House, based on a sample size of 174,900. :* 1987 study conducted by Yuan Yida with a sample size of 570,000. :* 1977 study published by Li Dongming, a Chinese historian, as "Surname" (《姓》) in Dongfang Magazine. Taiwan According to a comprehensive survey of residential permits released by the Taiwanese Ministry of the Interior's Department of Population in 2016, Taiwan has only 1,503 surnames. The top ten surnames in Taiwan accounted for 52.77% of the general population, and the top 100 accounted for 96.56%. Other common surnames in Taiwan are listed by rank below. This report is based on the 2016 study. The ranking in the PRC (based on the 2007 study) is listed in the parenthesis. The Wade–Giles romanization is also listed first in the brackets, and the Hanyu Pinyin romanization is listed second in the brackets. ;Other surveys :* 1994–2011: The American researcher Chih-Hao Tsai has compiled unauthoritative annual surveys of the most common surnames on TaiwanTsai, Chih-Hao. "Common Chinese Names ". 8 Aug 2011. Accessed 30 Mar 2012. based on published lists of all successful applicants taking Taiwan's Joint College Entrance Exam.Tsai, Chih-Hao. "A List of Chinese Names ". 8 Aug 2011. Accessed 30 Mar 2012. The test was mandatory for college entrance until 2002 and is still quite common, with more than a hundred thousand successful applicants a year and a pass rate for all test takers between 60 and 90%. Philippines Chinese Filipinos whose ancestors came to the Philippines from 1898 onward usually have single syllable Chinese surnames. On the other hand, most Chinese Filipinos whose ancestors came to the Philippines prior to 1898 usually have multiple syllable Chinese surnames such as Gokongwei, Ongpin, Pempengco, Yuchengco, Teehankee, and Yaptinchay among such others. These were originally full Chinese names which were transliterated into Spanish and adopted as surnames. There are also multiple syllable Chinese surnames that are Spanish transliterations of Hokkien words. Surnames like Tuazon (Eldest Grandson, 大孫), Dizon (Second Grandson, 二孫), Samson (Third Grandson, 三孫), Singson (Fourth Grandson, 四孫), Gozon (Fifth Grandson, 五孫), Lacson (Sixth Grandson, 六孫) are examples of transliterations of designations that use the Hokkien suffix -son (孫) used as surnames for some Chinese Filipinos who trace their ancestry from Chinese immigrants to the Philippines during the Spanish Colonial Period. It should be noted as well that "Son/Sun" (孫) is a surname listed in the classic Chinese text Hundred Family Surnames, perhaps shedding light on the Hokkien suffix -son used here as a surname alongside some sort of accompanying enumeration scheme. Canada Statistics Canada has not released a list of common surnames for any of its recent censuses, but much of the Canadian Chinese population is clustered in Metro Vancouver and Greater Victoria in British Columbia and the Greater Toronto and Hamilton Area and the Ottawa-Gatineau Area in Ontario, as well as in some emerging major clusters, such as the Calgary–Edmonton Corridor in Alberta, Montreal, and the Communauté métropolitaine de Québec (Quebec Community Metropolitan Area) in Quebec. Ontario A 2010 study by Baiju Shah & al data-mined the Registered Persons Database of Canadian health card recipients in the province of Ontario for a particularly Chinese-Canadian name list. Ignoring potentially non-Chinese spellings such as Lee (49,898 total), they found that the most common Chinese names in Ontario were: Indonesia Nearly as large is the Chinese Indonesian community. The 2010 Indonesian census reported more than 8.8 million self-identified Chinese, making up 3.7% of the general population.Statistics Indonesia. 2010 Census. In Just as in Thailand, though, previous legislation (in this case, 127/U/Kep/12/1966) had banned ethnic Chinese surnames throughout the country. This law was abolished after the removal of Suharto, but Chinese names remain a mix of Indonesian, pinyin, and Dutch-influenced Hokkien. Malaysia During the 2010 Malaysian Census, approximately 6,960,000 Malaysians of Chinese race. Chinese is the second largest race in Malaysia, after the Malays. Singapore Ethnic Chinese make up almost three-fourths (2009) of Singapore's resident population of nearly four million (2011). According to Statistics Singapore, as of the year 2000, the most common Chinese Singaporean names were:Statistics Singapore. "Popular Chinese Surnames in Singapore". * Do take note that the 7th most common surname in China, 趙/赵, is extremely rare in Singapore. * The surname list is not accurate, as the English surnames may actually have many variants not listed above. E.g. The 16th surname 'Low' can be 劉/刘, 廖，卢，or 羅/罗 in Chinese. The 1st surname Tan (陳/陈）is also a pinyin romanisation for the rare surname 谈 or（譚/谭）。 Thailand The largest Chinese diaspora community in the world are the Chinese Thais (or Sino-Thais), who make up 12–14%US State Department. "Background Note: Thailand ". 3 Jan 2012. Accessed 4 Apr 2012.US Central Intelligence Agency. The World Factbook. "Thailand ". 20 Mar 2012. Accessed 4 Apr 2012. of the total Thai population. However, very few of the Chinese Thais have Chinese surnames, after the 1913 Surname Act that required the adoption of Thai surnames in order to enjoy Thai citizenship. Moreover, the same law requires that those possessing the same surname be related, meaning that immigrant Chinese may not adopt the surname of their clansmen unless they can show actual kinship. United States The 2010 US Census found 3,794,673 self-identified Chinese Americans and 230,382 self-identified Taiwanese Americans,United States Census Bureau. "QT-P8 . Race Reporting for the Asian Population by Selected Categories: 2010 2010. Census Summary File 1". 2010. Accessed 3 Apr 2012. up from 2,734,841 Chinese Americans and 144,795 Taiwanese Americans in 2000.United States Census Bureau. "The Asian Population: 2000 ". Feb 2002. Accessed 3 Apr 2012. Although the Chinese make up the largest segment of the U.S. Asian and Pacific Islander population,United States Census Bureau. "Census 2000: Chinese Largest Asian Group in the United States ". 4 Mar 2002. Accessed 29 Mar 2012. the most common Chinese-derived surname during the 2000 census was not itself Chinese but the Vietnamese Nguyễn (Chinese: , Ruǎn). During the 2000 census, the 10 most common Chinese American names were:Other popular Asian & Pacific Islander names are the Vietnamese names Nguyen (#1), Tran (#5), Le (#8), and Pham (#13); the Korean names Kim (#3) and Park (#15); and the Indian names Patel (#4) and Singh (#16). ;Other surveys :* 2002: study by Matthew Falkenstein, data-mining the 2000 US Census for a particularly Asian & Pacific Islander name list,Falkenstein, Matthew R. "The Asian & Pacific Islander surname list: as developed from Census 2000 ". Joint Statistical Meetings 2002. (New York), 2002. omitting those like Lee that are common among other ethnicities :* 2000: study by Diane Lauderdale, et al., data-mining Social Security card applications by persons born abroad before 1941 for a particularly Chinese-American name list . See also References External links Lin Yutang's Chinese-English Dictionary of Modern Usage, hosted at the Chinese University of Hong Kong. (~700 surnames) * Netor's Ten-Thousand Families * 人口排序 [China's Surname Population Rankings], lists of the most popular surnames under the Song, Yuan, and Ming dynasties *Common Surnames Category:Lists of popular names Chinese surnames